Over Fines & Secrets
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Barry and Ann have been rivals for a long time. When Barry demands a fine from her when they bump into each other at Veilstone, will she pay? BarryxOc NO FLAMES!


****

I do not own Pokemon!!

To tell you the truth, I do not know Barry's age, so let me know and I will fix things up. Thanks :)

* * *

Ann sighed, walking back to the Pokemon Center after her battle with Maylene. She almost lost to the gym leader if it weren't for her Ponyta's Flame Wheel. She went into her room. The room was an average size for an inn's room and there was a night table with a lamp on top of it beside the bed. There was a small bathroom that had only a shower, a toilet, and a sink. The bed was a single size and the floor was only hardfloored. The walls were a plain yellow color and there was only one picture of a landscape above the bed. There was a ceiling light.

Ann released her Pokemon right after she had her shower. Greeting their trainer, Prinplup, Luxio, Staravia, Croagunk, Ponyta, and Flareon looked at her with curious eyes. Luxio walked over and rubbed on Ann's leg like a regular cat does, even a Meowth for that matter. The girl's blue eyes twinkled as she gazed at her Pokemon.

"You all did your best today and I am sure that we will be able to get to the Pokemon League before we even know it, so do not give up and do your very best!" the blond said. "Now get some sleep and I will go and get us all a treat."

The Pokemon cheered and then the 16-year old blond girl left the Pokemon Center, heading to the department store just two minutes away from the building. She was heading to the door when she saw someone run out in a blur and bump into her with a THUD, sending them to the ground hard.

"What on earth, what on earth, what on earth was that?"

"Oww… My aching ass…"

Then her blue eyes met orange ones and those eyes belonged to none other than her rival, Barry. She also calls him "Scarf-Boy" just because he never goes around without the green scarf around his neck. The two met at Oreburg City and hated each other since then. They also called each other names, battled each other, which was a score ratio to (Barry)6:(Ann)3, and also held a small grudge with each other! However, Ann did not like how he always bumps into her without having a simple thought of walking through a door.

She growled, "Watch where you are going, Barry! Jeez! You think you can walk without being in a rush like it is the end of the world or something!"

Barry glowered at her, scratching his blond hair. "Well, excuuuuuuuuuuse me, Ann! If I remember correctly, you are the one who has to watch where you are going! Now I have to give you a fine of ten-thousand Poke dollars! You have 10 seconds to pay up!"

The blond stood, rolling her eyes, also getting very annoyed. "Like I am going to spend my money on you. I have something else to do with my money, so you have to fine me another day." She was walking past him to get to the door. "Now, if you'll excuse me!"

"Hey! Don't walk away from me when I asked you to pay up the fine!" Barry barked, grabbing the girl by the arm.

"Look, if you want a battle instead, not tonight. I just won a gym battle and my Pokemon need a rest, so skedaddle!" Ann said, getting her arm out if the blond trainer's grasp and walking to the Veilstone Department store.

Barry, angry and frustrated, followed the girl into the store. Ann ignored him, bought what she needed for her and her Pokemon, turned and huffed to see Barry tapped his foot at her, his arms crossed.

She growled, her anger slowly increasing, "Seriously, fine someone else by bumping into them!"

Barry growled back, "I don't think so! I am going to stick around until you pay up!"

Ann grinned evily. "Look! I see Paul over at the vending machines!!"

The blond happily looked over. "Where?! Huh? I don't see him."

When he turned his head, Ann was gone. He growled, shaking his head. He did not like it when the girl refuses to pay his fines; in fact, she never did every time they bumped into each other. It was time that she had to do her end of the bargain. He only let her go just because he had other places to go to and other stuff, not to mention he is in pursuit to find Paul, being the Paul-obsessed fan that he is.

* * *

"Eat, my dears! Eat, eat, eat!" Ann sang in a happy tone.

All of her Pokemon ate happily as she did the same, although her dinner was sushi. Tonight, the sushi was a bit bitter. She did feel a bit bad of ditching Barry, but she had better things to do than dealing with him. She ate the last of her food and then walked out to the balcony as her Pokemon were inside the room, enjoying themselves. The night sky was beautiful as the stars decorated it, making it like a painting that she could do herself. The moon was full and shining down at the city, making it glistening with the city lights. The citizens of Veilstone were heading home and some were heading to the Game Corner.

_I heard from some people that Maylene was hard to beat and they were not kidding. She wiped out almost all of my Pokemon except for my Ponyta. I bet it will make a fine Rapidash in the near future_, the girl thought in her mind, her eyes glued to the beautiful sight as a smile formed.

"You know you still have to pay up before I can leave you alone."

Ann looked around for the source of the voice. She had a hunch before she looked down to see Barry climbing up the balcony, just to get to her. He looked very annoyed and he was sweating since he ran all the way to the Pokemon Center. She rolled her eyes with a sigh, shaking her head.

She muttered, "You ever heard of running into the building to get here? I swear, if you liked climbing, you should join the wild Aipom to climb like them…"

"Very funny! Help me up!" the blond said.

The blond girl grabbed his hand and helped him up. "What do you want? Make your answer quick because I am going to bed in half an hour!"

Then Barry said, tapping his foot, "You have to pay the fine."

"I-do-not-have-the-money!! What do I have to do to get you off my case?!" Ann demanded.

The blond boy smirked. "There is another fine you can pay, one that does not involve money."

"Well, thank god! What is it?!" the girl demanded once again. "Pokemon battle at dawn? A dare? Being your slave and run after you whenever you run?! Dress up as Paul?! What?! WHAAAAAT?!"

Barry pressed his finger on her lips, having it move along them in a seductive way. "You'll get your Pokemon to spoil their meal, hearing you shout. Your fine is that you have to kiss me."

Ann's eyes grew to the size of saucer plates, her face getting very warm, and she felt her body feel a bit weak. "WHAT?!" she shouted. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"You have 10 seconds to kiss me, Ann! 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"

At the last minute, Ann turned away. "No way, Romeo! I got no time for this. I have to get ready for bed."

Barry let out a frustrated growl as she was getting closer to the door. He dashed over, grabbed the girl by the shoulders, turned her around, and crashed his lips on hers briefly before pulling away. Ann was gaping at him and he grinned, feeling victorious and a bit embarassed. Before long, there was a loud slapping sound that echoed in the night as Ann slapped the blond, and boy, did she really slap hard, and she was really pissed as well. One could see the red slap mark on the blonde's cheek as the boy blinked, not believing that a girl slapped him. It was like Dawn getting mad at him over something.

He cried out, "Hey!!!"

"I did not agree to that little petty fine of yours!" Ann spat.

"You paid it!"

"You only kissed me! I never kissed you back, idiot!! Now run off and leave me in peace!!"

Ann was about to leave again when Barry grabbed her again and pinned her to the wall, out of sight from the Pokemon inside the room. The two's eyes were locked and their faces were quite close. Ann's body felt weak again as she felt Barry's breath touching her lips. Barry felt a bit nervous and a little excited, but he knew that it was now or never at this point.

Ann could not help but let out a little laugh. "You know, you could be a little nicer, that way when you climbed up the balcony it would be like a fairytale."

Barry let out a chuckle. "I know. I could be the prince and you would be the maiden I have my eyes on."

"WHAT?!"

Barry had a finger pressed on her lips again, inching his face closer to hers. "I will have to fine you with another kiss if you shout one more time."

Ann sneered. "Try me! I thought you had your eyes on Paul. You love him, don't you?"

"I only respect him as a trainer! I am a big fan of that giant of a trainer. We can battle tomorrow morning! It has been a while since I last fought and I bet I can kick your butt."

"Yeah right, for someone who has 3 badges."

"Hey! Show some respect for someone who is going to be as great as Paul!"

"You are always such a pain in the ass! Paul this, Paul that! I have to confess that I am a fan of Paul as well."

Barry blinked. "WHAAAAAAAAAAT?! YOU NEVER TOLD ME!!!!"

Ann rolled her eyes, blushing with embarassment. "If I did, you would be all over me as well. I mean, I admire Paul as well, so I have to say that he can be better than any other trainer and-!!"

She was cut off when his lips were on hers, shutting her up. Her eyes were trembling before she closed them, finally kissing him back. His lips tasted like chocolate and mint mixed together and also inhaled his scent of fresh mint. Barry inhaled her scent of lavender from the shampoo she used and enjoyed the feeling of his lips touching another. Holding each other close, they felt as if they had become one and they loved every minute of their kiss. They pulled away after and Ann did not slap Barry this time. They just stood there, as if time itself had stopped just for the two of them.

"Barry, this is not like you to be acting this way. Why the change?" Ann asked.

Barry looked down before looking at her again. "I like you. That's why."

The female blond blinked. "Huh?"

"Do I have to fine you just because you are deaf?"

"I am not deaf! I just can't believe that you said that you liked me."

Barry grinned. "I am telling you the truth. Paul is not the only one I like. You are the one I really like and I bet you and I can be up to Paul's level, like the fans we are."

Ann smiled. "Yeah. You want to come in and join us?"

"Sure."

* * *

**BTW, this was edited thanks to Akiyama-64 for telling me of my mistakes. I feel good to hear people giving me tips on how to improve and I have to say that it is helping me. If there are other things that I am missing, let me know.**


End file.
